


Начало

by ConVersia



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets, Мефодий Буслаев - Дми́трий Емец | Methodius Buslaev Series - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: С какого именно момента началась история Чумы-дель-Торт - той, которую знали маги, которую боялись и ненавидели?





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №156 фанфикшен  
> ***  
> Права на мир и героем принадлежат Дмитрию Емцу – автору серий, идея – мне. Коммерческой выгоды не имею.

Они сидели за пустым деревянным столом, кроме которого, за исключением стульев и пустого подсвечника на подоконнике, в комнате ничего не было. Запах был терпимым, но духота мешала здраво мыслить. К сожалению обоих, единственное окно не открывалось. Да и толку от этого не было, так как на улице была просто невыносимая жара — аномальная для города Ашдод в этом году. Слышались громкие разговоры людей, а Чума-дель-Торт не очень любила иврит, как и самих жителей города и правящих персов, поэтому наложила заглушающее заклинание. Разговаривать так было удобней и безопасней.  
— И что мне это даст? — Чума-дель-Торт пристально смотрела на Сарданапала Черноморова — молодого ученика Древнира, который осмелился назначить ей встречу в этом убогом месте.  
— Ты одно из высших созданий Хаоса, но ты не божество — побочный эффект, остатки неиспользованной материи, продукт переработки отходов и обрезков, — заговорил он, смело глядя ей в глаза. Сарданапал не боялся ее, возможно, именно поэтому послали его, а не Кощеева или кого-то еще. — Они предлагают тебе принять Их дар и ощутить вечность. А иначе...  
Замолчал. Нет, слова имелись, причем очень убедительные и весомые, но угроз юный маг не любил. Светлый, как и его учитель, он до сих пор идеализировал систему, в которой родился, в которой, как ему казалось, проживет всю свою обещанную Ими долгую жизнь.  
— А иначе? — кривя губы, насмешливо повторила Чума. — Что? Жуткие Ворота или Потусторонний мир?  
Сарданапал покачал головой.  
— Ты не богиня... Ты просто питаешься Хаосом и зависишь от него. Но его больше нет, он запрещен. Есть только Свет и... — он осекся.  
— И Мрак, — все так же насмешливо закончила Чума. — Сколько Их там пало за все это время? Одна треть, если мне не изменяет память. Так уж хорош твой Свет? Так ли непогрешим?  
Но, к сожалению, он был прав. Она не божество, не человек — в ней нет чего-то важного, законченного. Она скорее разумная высшая нежить. Даже эйдос, который ей предлагают принять, вряд ли приживется. Он быстро потухнет или упорхнет раненой птицей. И она смертна без права на вечность. Ты или долгоживущий изгнанный бог, которого после смерти впитает его создатель, или человек, которому эйдос подарит вечность после короткой жизни.   
И боги становились людьми, сохраняя свое право на долгую жизнь в этом мире. Они смирялись и принимали новые правила, или покидали его. Какая ирония, что у некоторых пантеонов только появлялись поклоняющиеся, про них только начинали говорить, а их уже не существовало... Смертные всегда все делают слишком поздно, а ведь не хватило чуточку веры в нужном месте и в нужное время.  
А она... ущербная, недоделанная, с огромной дырой в груди.  
Чума-дель-Торт понимала, что умирает, разрушается. Ее когда-то смуглая идеальная кожа побледнела, высохла, местами даже потрескалась. Глаза потускнели, словно готовые изменить цвет. Волосы больше не спадали мягкими рыжими локонами, в них уже белела седина. И нужно было что-то делать, спасать себя и свою сущность.  
Но что?  
Или принять предложение, или не позволить Хаосу покинуть этот мир.  
Третьего не дано, ведь умирать она не собиралась.  
— Они пытаются изгнать Хаос, который существует многие миллиарды лет, до сих пор расширяется, задает вектор времени, и построить свой порядок, а ведь пятьдесят тысяч лет назад о Них ничего и слышно не было, — Чума презрительно скривила губы.  
— Все меняется, — заметил Сарданапал. — Свет создал этот мир, дал ему свободу, но сейчас берет все в свои руки...  
— Свет? — Чума хрипло рассмеялась. — Глупый мальчишка, верящий в добрые сказки.  
Чума откинулась на спинку стула. Дышать было тяжело, но она все равно постаралась расслабиться.  
— Чу... — мягко произнес Сарданапал, как в былые времена, когда он был еще маленьким мальчиком, а она одной из красивейших, добрых и мудрых женщин, что он видел и знал, — ты обманываешь себя. Но Они помогут тебе разобраться...  
— Ягге вы так же обратили в свою веру? — перебила Чума, не желая слушать подобное. — Ответь, раз Великий Свет — или как там его — все создал, откуда Хаос, боги без эйдосов, нечисть и прочие твари, населяющие этот мир испокон веков? Зачем тянуть со всем этим столько времени? Почему именно сейчас Они все зашевелились у себя в Эдеме?  
Стражи существуют давно, Их видели уже во времена первых цивилизаций. Но именно сейчас Они начали активную политику против богов и их созданий. Такими темпами и смертные от всего этого откажутся. Не сразу, но несколько тысяч лет — это не очень большой срок. А пока будет готовиться почва...  
Сарданапал вздохнул и протер вспотевший лоб пальцами.  
— Пути...  
— Да я тебя умоляю, — вновь перебила Чума. — Не удивлюсь, если скоро смертные подхватят эту фразочку.  
Такой тон разговора Черноморову не нравился. Чума всегда была упрямой, даже с богами спорила, а об остальных и говорить было нечего.  
— Кстати, а как Они поступят с нежитью? Тысячи тысяч разношерстных существ, созданных Хаосом, которых в десятки раз больше людей, — она откровенно издевалась, начиная получать удовольствие от всего этого.  
— Нежитью займутся маги. Они должны будут сдерживать ее и не пускать к смертным, — неохотно ответил Сарданапал.  
— Древнир это придумал? — уточнила Чума и наклонилась ближе к Черноморову. — В качестве платы за магию? Да? За то, что дано от природы? Может, он еще школу создаст, где деток будут учить делать атата нехорошим существам, а потом и нехорошим людям?  
— Хватит! — оборвал ее Сарданапал, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Если ты не примешь Их предложение, тебе не позволят остаться.  
— Что ж, — Чума тоже встала и, глядя на Черноморова сверху вниз, спокойно добавила, — мы еще посмотрим.  
И отправилась к выходу, но вдруг, словно что-то вспомнила, повернулась и насмешливо сказала:  
— Я слышала, что ты нашел древнего человека, заросшего, дикого, живущего дольше всех остальных, дольше многих стражей, если не всех. Ему тоже положен эйдос? Или вы сделаете вид, что он у него уже есть, спрячете, научите современным наукам или попытаетесь убить, чтобы скрыть ложь?  
Сарданапал молчал, не отводя взгляд от Чумы-дель-Торт. Ему нечего было ей ответить, да он и не видел смысла. Зачем? Она исказит все его слова, выцепит из них только то, что ей больше всего понравится.   
Чума усмехнулась, поняв, что не дождется ответа, поэтому отвернулась и телепортировалась из комнаты.  
Этот разговор не был пустым. Он подбросил несколько полезных идей.  
Она пройдется эпидемией по Европе, по Азии, заглянет в Африку... обойдет весь земной шар.   
Она будет нести смерть, горе и страх. И все ради одного — выжить. Такое элементарное желание. Ее такой создали и не она виновата, что ее хотели изменить, подстроить под новый мир.


End file.
